Large-scale culture of cells is sometimes required in manufacturing biological agents including antiviral agents such as vaccine and interferon or hormones. Most cells utilized in the production of biological active substances used for making biological agents have adhesive properties to a scaffold material. Thus, there is a need for a proposal of method for efficiently and extensively culturing cells having adhesive properties to the scaffold material. Here, the adhesive properties of cells to the scaffold material have been shown to be related to activities of the cells represented by a growth rate and the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 63-196273 and 01-141588).